


SFW 03 - Panic

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baxter Wing-Dings Gaster, another short af scene thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: Gaster scares the fudge out of himself.





	SFW 03 - Panic

Tired. Gaster was tired. It was a wonderful day, just tiring. He’d spent it with his sons; watched movie after movie, then ate dinner with them. He was meant to stay for another movie, but he was inexplicably exhausted. He reluctantly made that known and apologized, which was met with understanding. Soon he was saying his farewells and leaving. 

Five miles of walking… he thought he left early enough to still have energy to get home, but halfway through that first mile, he was growing aggravated at his exhaustion. A spike of anxiety hit him as he thought of teleporting home. 

No, he stubbornly thought, and continued to trek on, letting the crisp autumn air and warm coloured leaves calm him down again. Over half an hour later, and he’d only managed to reach the halfway point. A frustrated sigh left him as he slowed to a stop, watching a passing car and cursing himself for not having bought his own. 

He moved his hands from behind his back and into his pockets as he begrudgingly gathered the will to teleport... Darkness consumed him in an instant, the familiar jolt of movement, and just before the dark could blink away, he felt the too familiar pull of his soul. 

Panic consumed him, which caused the darkness to linger and the pull of his soul to become stronger. Gaster flung his hands from his pockets and outwards in a futile attempt to physically latch onto something as he forced the darkness to free him. 

It responded with only a second long delay, but that was enough. Further panic. It felt like forever in that darkness he knew so intimately. As if history was going to repeat itself. That he was about to be trapped again, with no hope of returning. These thoughts grew and scratched at the inside of his skull, fear and dread bleeding from wounds the intrusive thoughts caused and drowning his mind. 

His legs gave in his panic, and as he shrieked a gravelly, “No!” he collapsed in the middle of his kitchen floor. 

He curled in on himself when he realized he’d made it home, catching breath that he hadn’t realized he lost. Shutting his eye, he placed his hands flat on the cool tiles. He had to associate the darkness with safety again, he had to. He let his mind wander to gentle memories, old and new… 

After a while, he opened his eye again and sighed deeply. He didn’t feel it helped much, but he hoped it was enough to keep the nightmares at bay. Mentally, he reminded himself; he is safe. He is home. He has his sons. Everything is okay. Everything is okay. 

A confused chirrup came from his cat, which stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He turned to look behind him and held out his hand, which the cat immediately trotted up to. He repeated the last thought out loud as he pet the cat with trembling claws, “Everything is okay...”

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have left tumblr!**  
>  I've made a Discord server dedicated to RP with my Gaster OCs. It's called "Barathrum," and anyone is welcome to join or ask for invites.  
> 


End file.
